Love Works Wonders
by DeeDoo
Summary: Blythe always thought love was foolish, and pretty childish. So while she goes on, deluded, a certain samurott slowly changes that belief.
1. Of Warmth

**Soo...this fanfiction is to make a better version of my other fanfiction with this couple! Less rushed, doesn't get so...weird. (Those who have read "S & S", I promise you this will not be as weird.)**

**And, the Serperior and Samurott have the same names (Blythe and Payton respectively)!**

**NOTE: This will be updated slower than the rest (by just a tad). I will, however, try my best to type as many words as possible in each chapter to make up for it. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter One:** Love Works Wonders of Warmth

* * *

"You're mean!"

"But I don't wanna play!"

"...Guys...just shut up. Please?"

Adalaide, Blythe's sister who was a Servine, blinked up at her, then pouted. "Big sis! Camoya's being mean~" she whined.

Camoya was Blythe's sister too, a Snivy. Camoya snorted. "I am _not_, I just don't want...to play right now, yeah. So stop disturbing me! Okay?"

Strangely enough, Camoya was slightly more mature than Adalaide, even though Adalaide was smarter sometimes. Blythe only looked at them both, blinking at them, before shaking her head. They were just hopeless sometimes.

"Go outside and play now," the Serperior told them.

"No," Adalaide said defiantly. "Mama said she'll be coming home with dinner soon!"

"...Fine. Then let's, uh, talk," Blythe suggested. "Um... Camoya, do you like that Mightyena? ...What's his name...Kinsey."

Camoya turned away, making an annoyed sound. "I don't _like_ him! Stupid rumors..."

Adalaide giggled. She had no interest in anyone, as far as Blythe knew. "Don't need to get so defensive now my dear Camoya, you can tell us since we won't tell any secrets~" When Camoya flicked her tail in annoyance, Adalaide huffed then turned to Blythe. "Well, you're not one to talk."

The Serperior leaned back, snout in the air. "What does that mean?"

Smirking smugly, the Servine leaned forward. "I've seen the way you look at the Samurott."

Of course, being the oldest among them all, Blythe looked perfectly calm (but on the inside, she had an immense blush). "Samurott...? Which one?" she asked calmly. "There are many Samurott in Pinwheel Forest." Lie. There was only one.

Adalaide snorted. "Nah...there's only one. What's his name again...Payton."

Blythe snorted back. "Pft, as if, Adalaide."

"You don't need to deny it now!" Camoya said with an evil grin. "Don't worry _big sister_, I won't tell _anyone_."

"Camoya, you quit your yapping or I will tell mama about you and Kinsey."

"I do not like him!"

"Says you!" Adalaide exclaimed. "I saw your friend just drooling over him."

Camoya scowled. "Big sis, tell Adalaide to stop!"

"Adalaide, stop," Blythe said wearily. "...Just go hunt for some food."

* * *

**Blythe POV:**

I watched Adalaide slay the Pidove. She was quite the fierce one...sometimes. I sighed then turned as I heard a rustle of bushes, then straightened, ready for battle.

"Who's there?" I demanded, hissing.

"Mmf, just me," the familiar Samurott said stumbling out of the bushes. "I was just running from Lari."

"Lari?"

"My sister Dewott." Payton shifted, rustling some leaves in the process.

"Oh." Well, I was certainly glad that it was Payton, and not some other stalker.

"So, what are you doing out here? It's nearly dinnertime."

"I could ask you the same."

"Oh...ahaha," Payton said, chuckling. "Well...Lari was chasing me because I made fun of her. And she chases...like a monster, so I ran away from home temporarily. Lari cools down after a while, so I'm just staying out here for the moment. You?"

I snorted. "I'm watching Adalaide, to make sure, you know, she doesn't get lost and stuff."

Payton nodded. "...So, do you want to do something to past the time?"

"Um...nothing really, I just wanted to...make sure Adalaide's safe," I told him. "But we can talk, yes."

"O-Okay." He cleared his throat. "...Lari's been bugging me about, uh, mates and all."

"Adalaide and Camoya too," I grumbled, though it was mostly Adalaide. "They've been all talking about me getting along with—" Wait, no no no. Don't make him embarrassed.

Don't get me wrong now. It's not that I don't like Payton, I mean he's a really good friend, but it's just not...it doesn't _work out_, you know. Or, that's what I think anyway. I do have my doubts sometimes.

Payton laughed. "I know...Lari's been like that too."

"So we can agree they're both annoying."

"Y-Yeah." Payton chuckled nervously. "H-Hey, Blythe, I wanted to tell you something..."

"Yes?" I asked, leaning forward curiously. "What is it?"

He looked down at the floor. "I—...N-Nothing. I think Lari's not mad anymore. I'll be going now."

Snout in the air, I said, "No."

"...P-Pardon?"

"Just—Just stay for two more minutes!" I don't know what made me say that. "Um...it won't hurt, right?"

Payton looked slightly surprised but nodded.

Well...I just felt a little warm inside, so maybe that's why I want him to stay? It died a little when he said he was going to go. The feeling of warmth is...nice, so of course I want him to stay! Just two minutes, so it's not really selfish, right?

"Well...two minutes... Okay." Payton slid next to Blythe. "...Two minutes right?" He seemed rather nervous.

"Yes. Just two minutes."

Okay, it was selfish of me, but just a little longer won't hurt. Right? I breathed out and sighed.

Time seemed to hate me, though, because it went by quickly.

"U-Um...two minutes up..?" Payton gulped nervously.

"Oh." I slid away reluctantly.

Payton turned and walked off.

But that warm feeling...what exactly was it?

I blinked, then I saw Adalaide staring at me.

"Aha," she said, smiling. "Following me for what? I said I can take care of myself, big sis~"

"A-Adalaide!" I withdrew. "N-Nothing...let's go home."

* * *

I mixed and played with my food. Gah...I seem to be so distracted. I don't know what I'm distracted by! ...Yeah, of course you all know I'm lying!

Mother and Father were out, so it was only me, Adalaide and Camoya.

"You're distracted, big sis," Adalaide said, leaning over, grinning. "Let me guess, you ran into Payton and you keep thinking about him! Am I right or what, big sis~?"

"Really?" Camoya leaned forward curiously.

I hissed, picked up my plate and threw it at them. "I'm just gonna go out of this tree house for a while, okay? I'm just gonna get some fresh air. _Adalaide don't you get any funny thoughts_."

Adalaide grinned. "Sure~"

I slithered outside, those dumb fools! Who are they to interrupt my love life...

"Oh, Blythe."

Oh, it's Payton.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, tilting his head high. "It's pretty cold right now."

"I—" I looked down. That...warm feeling was coming back, strong and fast. I huffed—what was that feeling anyway?

"L...Look, you k-know I wanted to tell you s-something?" Payton said nervously.

"Y-Yeah."

"It's...actually I...um..." Payton looked down anxiously.

"Yes?"

"I...have a-a...c-crush on you!" he blurted out, turning red as he looked at the floor.

I stared at him. Then stared.

And then the awkward silence began.

...

...

...

...

"No." I looked at him.

"W-What?" Payton stared at me, shocked.

"Um...it's not that I don't like you." I sighed. "I-I...I just...this...I mean... Payton, you're a great friend and all, but I can't think of you...as one, you know? I just can't."

"Why not?"

"...You don't ask why not." I shifted. "...Like... Why do you run from Lari?" Payton was silent. "Exactly. That's why I—"

"Oh, um, that's okay!" he laughed. "I-I was just wondering, you know? B-Bye for now, Blythe."

And again, the warm feeling disappeared.

* * *

"I-It was a really nice feeling, I guess," I said, watching as she floated over the lake. "I don't quite know how to put it."

Jenavicia the shiny Froslass nodded, putting her paws on her mouth, sighing out frost. "Oh...okay. Are you sure...? Has he, um...you know? Confessed?"

I looked down. Now I was feeling guilty. If I didn't like Payton, who would I like..? "Yes," I told her, "but I rejected him."

Jenavicia whirled around to face me, eyes flicking to me. "_What_? Why didn't you accept? What's your reason, dear?" She hovered over and gently put her paws on my cheeks. "Everyone has a reason for something."

"I-I just couldn't," I said quietly. "I-It just didn't fit. I...It's not that I don't like him—"

"But if you rejected him—"

"What if _I_ confessed to you?"

"We're both female."

"Lesbian. Yuri."

"...Pfft, fine," Jenavicia huffed, swinging away. "I'd give you that, but I don't like lesbians."

"But what was that warm feeling? It's...only with him," I said nervously. "C-Couldn't you help, Jenavicia?"

The shiny Froslass hovered in the air for a while. "No. I can't," she said softly. "It's your warm feeling, isn't it? I can't deal with these things, dear, but why didn't you accept? If you like that warm feeling, perhaps your heart is telling you something that your mind rejects."

I lowered my head. "N-No, I don't... It's not like that."

Jenavicia shook her head firmly. "Dear, you don't know what's right. Why don't you go try and tell him?"

"Jenavicia, I told you it's not like that!" I screeched. The shiny Froslass looked taken aback.

But then the temperature dropped.

She was not happy.

"Dear, you know what I'm talking about right? You might like him," Jenavicia told me, hovering closer. "I've dealt with many problems now, and I know best. So what if you like him? ...That's up to you, isn't it?"

"I do not like him!" I declared hotly. "I don't—I _don't_! We're just two really good friends!"

"...Fine, dear," Jenavicia said quietly. "Say what you will. Just...I don't know, but show him what you meant."

"What—? How—?"

But the shiny Froslass had already floated across the lake.

* * *

"Don't _leave_ me!" Adalaide mocked sarcastically as a greeting. I glared at her—first thing in the morning and she said _that sentence_. Just who was she mocking now? "Noo! Don't leave me, _Kin-sey_!"

"W-What are you _talking about_, sis!" Camoya exclaimed frantically. "I-I never did that, I only told him to stay back to help us with hunting! Not in that way, too."

"Camoya, don't worry! We all have crushes, so it's fine~" Adalaide giggled.

I only nodded my head, then looked at them. "Camoya, go water the plants please."

Camoya nodded sharply and skipped off, then Adalaide slithered next to me. "So, are you okay, big sis?"

"Huh? ...Yeah, totally okay," I lied.

"Big sis, what happened? Did you get rejected?"

"What? No—_I_ rejected someone!" I insisted.

Adalaide's eyes widened impossibly large and stared at me. "Someone. Confessed. To. Big. Sis?"

"Y-Yes."

"Who?"

"...Payton."

"Ha! He _did_ like you!" Adalaide grinned triumphantly. "So why'd you reject him?"

"W-Well what would _you_ do if Bancroft confessed to _you_?"

"...Point taken," Adalaide sulked. "But you've known Payton for so long! Unlike me and that Zebstrika. Bancroft."

"I just wouldn't."

"...Big sis, you know I'm also available for you, to, uh, listen, right?" Adalaide said softly.

"Yes. I know that."

* * *

**Payton POV:**

_Oh my god that was so awkward for both of us,_ I thought the next day, playing with my sausages with my paws. _Terribly awkward. Maybe I should have kept the crush thought in my head. It sounded so much better there._

"Dude, Payton. I'm rambling about _Harmony_ and you're just spacing out," Harman, my friend Heatmor, huffed angrily. "Harmony the Glaceon, you know?"

"...What is it with her this time?" I asked, quickly bending down to eat a sausage.

Harman sighed thoughtfully. "She's pretty..."

"You like her."

"She's beautiful and graceful."

"You like her."

"She's pretty smooth, too."

"You like her—wait. _What were you insinuating in the last line_."

Harman laughed. "I see you're pretty touchy about that subject, so I'll change it to her actions are smooth."

I turned away. "You and your perverted thoughts," I said, huffing. "How do you know she's...uh, smooth?"

The Heatmor eyed me. "I can tell she is, and you know what I mean..?"

"...Never mind. Why am I friends with this pervert?"

"I'm not one, I'm just skilled at observing."

"Well, you're observing the wrong places."

"What the—"

"Harman? Payton?" Harmony's quiet and polite voice entered the room as the Glaceon stepped at the doorway. "Oh, it's you both..."

"What brings you here, Harmony?" I asked.

"N-Nothing much, I just wanted to see one of you..." She laughed. "So, are you going to eat your breakfast?"

Neither of us had finished eating our breakfast. "Oh yeah," I replied while Harman just gawked at her. "Hey, eat, or she'll get suspicious," I whispered while nudging him. "Come on."

Just then, Agate the Pikachu raced in, grinning like heck. "Payton. Guess what."

Agate had a habit of calling anyone what their names were. She also called her parents by their names. She found her name unique because Agate wasn't really a normal name. And it wasn't yellow, not really.

"Yes, Agate?"

"I am going to learn how to use _Thunder_ and control it _like a boss_." Agate had this very proud aura. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, maybe come and watch?"

Agate, despite being very talkative, was actually also a very good listener. I told her all my secrets and everything, and none of them had been exposed. When she was asked, she simply politely denied it like a normal person would. I told her about how Blythe rejected me.

Wait, why did I think of that. Now my heart's aching again.

"Yeah," I agreed. "After I finish breakfast."

"Okay." Agate leapt forward and snatched a sausage, popping it in her mouth. "You _are_ okay, right?"

"Mm-hm, I'm just a little tired," Payton replied. _And heartbroken..._ I mentally added, and I would tell her that, but not in front of the other two. "After you finish your practice, could we talk for a while?"

Harman and Harmony both knew I wanted to tell her my troubles, since they did that too, so they looked at me, concerned. Agate nodded calmly.

"Okay, then I'll see you where those bleachers are, the field. I'll practice then we can talk on the bleachers."

* * *

"You _already_ told me about the rejection, so what else could be bothering you?" Agate asked as we sat on the bleachers. She passed me some tea. How tea came about is when a certain Mantyke (names later) discovered humans made tea by using leaves and water, and we could do that.

"I...I'm still bothered about the rejection," I admitted sheepishly. "I wish I knew what Blythe was really thinking."

"But if you're still friends...then..." Agate's brow furrowed. "I don't get why you're so panicked about this."

"I'm not panicked! Just a bit..." I hesitated. "Um...dejected, maybe."

Agate took a sip of her tea, looking down at it in silence. "Why don't you...try to fix things?"

I looked at her. "Like?"

"Like...talk to her. Pretend nothing ever happened, or it'll forever be awkward," the Pikachu told me. "And...didn't you tell me Blythe, one time, wanted you to stay two more minutes with her?"

"...She probably only felt like, she was unprotected in the wild at _night_," I scowled. "Nothing else."

Agate looked at me silently then took a sip of her tea. "..._Probably_," she stressed. "No one _actually knows_."

"Stop acting like you do."

"I don't. I don't know a _thing_," Agate stated simply. "Which comes to the question." She fell silent, gazing into her empty cup.

Then, cheerfully, she said, "I'll be going now."

* * *

**Agate POV:**

Well, stupid adults and all that!

...Fine, Payton isn't an adult, he's a...teenager? Somewhere in between those two, I guess. But ANYWAY! It's not that I don't like him, it's just that they come to me for every itty bitty little thing they don't know _what to do_! Sheesh, am I a _fortune-teller_ or something?

Yes, I admit I am rather good at listening. Yes, I admit I am rather good at consoling. But that doesn't mean they come to me for _every question._

Do it yourself! Am I Blythe? Am I _you_? How the heck should _I_ know what _you're_ feeling? Do you think _I_ know _everything_?

Well, newsflash, darlings—_I don't_!

I have to _act_ and all that rubbish _just to make them feel better_! If I told Payton what I thought, it'd be "Yeah do I care go ask her about it!" and all. You _don't_ rely on other people for this sorta thing!

Why do people always come to me? Don't be so _dependent_!

"_What should I do_?" I mocked, kicking a stone in fury. "_Oh no, _AGATE, _I have no idea WHAT TO DO! Because I'm such a dumbass and you know it—_"

"Agate."

Avalon, my dad, looked at me, eyebrow raised. "What is all this about..."

"Oh—uh, sorry."

Avalon slunk next to me, patting my head. "Are people still coming to you about their troubles?" he asked softly.

I nodded sulkily. "Because they can't solve it themselves!"

"...Agate..." Avalon sighed and shook his head. "You have to...be more considerate."

"I _am_, they just don't stop—"

"Alright, I get it. Go have a day of relax," he told me, then slunk off.

I folded my arms, then quickly scampered off.

* * *

"You know, Blythe, _I was just wondering_," I emphasized, "whether you...have any crushes?"

"N—Y—M—_Yes_," she told me. "I do. Why?"

"_Just wondering_," I emphasized again. "Soo...who?"

"Who what?"

"Who's your _crush_?" Ah, some more emphasizing. Blythe hissed and looked at me. "I'm _not_ going to tell anyone, Blythe, I thought you _knew_ me better than _that_!" Ah, yes, the kicked puppy face _always_ works.

"I-I _do_ know about...that you won't tell anyone!" Blythe burst out. I raised a brow skeptically, wiping off the kicked puppy face. "But you just don't tell, you know? You just d-don't. I _do_ trust you, but...well..."

"Well what?" I asked. This time, no emphasizing. Ah, sad. "It's nice to tell people your...uh, _crush_"—HA! EMPHASIZING THERE!—"because it's a nice weight off your...shoulders...kinda." Blythe _barely_ had shoulders. Yes, arms, hands, but short and stubby. I wouldn't exactly expect a shoulder.

Blythe leaned back, snout in the air. I was learning to hate that position—even if she was the Regal Pokemon. "No, I don't need to. Not really."

I sighed, kicking my feet. "Oh, is that so?" I thought furiously for some sort of plan. "Okay...I guess I'll go talk to _Payton_, then..."

Perhaps she thought I didn't know about the puny little rejection, yet. Her eyes widened in alarm and slid forward, preventing me from moving any further. "No. You don't. Move." She narrowed her already narrowed eyes.

"Oh, why's that so?" I asked dubiously. "He looked pretty _troubled_ the last time I saw him, maybe I should go get him to _tell me what happened_ to him."

"He's fine." Her voice shook, and it was my turn to narrow the eyes. I am a great observer, if you haven't noticed. "He's fine—_absolutely fine_, I talked to him yesterday. _He is fine_."

"How do _you know_." I stared at her. "Perhaps—"

"Well, _fine_, I _don't_ have a _crush_!" Blythe exclaimed. "I don't—I only thought!"

"...Thought?"

"Yes, thought! Well, I thought only..."

"Who?" I demanded.

"...Someone...not in Pinwheel Forest," Blythe hastily said.

I immediately thought she was lying. But...still...

That _would_ make sense a little. After that group of Pokemon vanished, she's been a bit dejected...kinda only.

"Are you _lying_ now?"

"No."

"What about _Payton_?"

"He's just a _friend_," she stressed. That was the end of the conversation.

* * *

**Urp...**

**Well, look, I managed to type a chapter out!**

**Don't kill me. I AM writing the others. They're either halfway through or nearly completed! (Except for Don't Ever Come Back. NO inspirations for that WHATSOEVER.)**

**And I saw some new SerperiorxSamurott fanfictions! YAY!**

**Only...three authors though... (INCLUDING ME.)**

**AH! NEVER MIND! BYE BYE, UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**Also, please review. (And when you review, please do not FLAME or COMPLAIN that I am SLOWLY updating the others. Do you see how LONG each chapter IS?)**

**BYE!**


	2. Of Disappointment

**The title may be confusing. It is a wonder of disappointment because she doesn't know why she is disappointed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Love Works Wonders of Disappointment

* * *

Adalaide threw Camoya down after a Wrap. Camoya hissed back and Vine Whipped her, only to get Leaf Tornadoes in her face. Adalaide laughed, only to get smacked in the face with another Vine Whip. The Servine hissed and clutched the area where she had been hit, wincing at the pain.

Blythe was in another corner, watching them fight each other. She looked at them, then sighed.

Adalaide huffed angrily, then leapt around Camoya. The Snivy was confounded by her speed, then jumped out, only to get attacked by Adalaide's Aerial Ace. She fell down with a thump, then cracked open an eye, before leaping up angrily. She hissed.

"That _hurt_," she complained.

"Move on, already," Adalaide yelled.

Camoya growled then threw herself forward, but with less speed now, since Adalaide's Aerial Ace had weakened her greatly. The Servine snickered, then a barrier formed between them. The Snivy immediately halted the attack.

"Chicken," she spat, "using Reflect."

"No one said I couldn't."

By now, Camoya was losing. Well, she _was_ younger. Adalaide danced to the sunlight, chuckling darkly. Camoya narrowed her eyes, then leapt forward and smacked Adalaide with her tail. The Servine unleashed a SolarBeam, but Camoya nearly danced out of the way, so only part of it hit. The Snivy laughed, tossing her head backwards before lashing out with Vine Whips.

Finally annoyed, Adalaide growled and threw out a Leaf Storm at Camoya. The Snivy squeaked and ran around.

Camoya used her vines to throw them back, but the leaves would come back anyway. And you know what's the thing about Adalaide? She had Contrary as an ability.

That _sucked_ for Camoya.

"Fine," Camoya hissed. "You win this time."

"Haven't even finished the battle sweetie~" Adalaide giggled. "But fine, so I win this round. We _both_ got training."

"_So anyway_," Camoya said, leaping over to Blythe. Adalaide mimicked her action. "I was wondering, you know, that strong batch of Pokemon, they're coming to Pinwheel Forest next week, right?"

"Who?" Blythe asked curiously.

"Strong Pokemon...like Zangoose."

Adalaide snorted. "Bah, I don't care about them. _Strong_? I'll beat them up and show them who's strong!"

Camoya sat down, wheezing. Their injuries would heal given time, but it was highly advised to go search for a Pokemon with Heal Pulse. There was this group of Chansey that were always in Pinwheel Forest to heal injuries.

"...I'm sure that wasn't the first time someone confessed to big sis..." Adalaide muttered.

"What was that?" Blythe frowned—she only remembered Payton confessing.

"That _Emboar_," Camoya snorted. "Oswald, I think."

Blythe blinked. How could she forget?

"Tell us how it happened again," Adalaide insisted, curling up next to Blythe.

"...Fine..."

* * *

_Blythe had just evolved when she met Oswald the Emboar. He always smiled at her, but she didn't really like him. If Agate could call him mean, he was mean. She had no idea why he was so kind and gentle towards her. She wasn't different from any other Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest.  
_

_Of course, Blythe avoided him when she could. Most of the time she could. If she couldn't, she'd wait until another friend of hers barged in. It was mostly Adalaide who did save her from Oswald, anyway._

_"I'll be following you," Adalaide huffed. "I don' trust that Oswald. You have NEVER seen Agate so angry."_

_It was true. Agate, whenever she saw Oswald, would huff angrily, lift up her head loftily, then storm past irately. Everyone was, obviously, terrified. If Agate was angry, it was NOT good, since the Pikachu was rarely angry._

_Some people avoided Oswald, but some befriended him. Blythe couldn't think of him as a friend, so she avoided him. But he kept just coming to her, no matter what she was doing. Agate saved Blythe from Oswald, too. She always scowled at the Emboar and listed off his flaws whenever she saw him, because the Pikachu was so observant, she could detect his flaws in one glance._

_Blythe was looking after Agate while Avalon and Alliana, Agate's mother, when Oswald approached her._

_"Get lost," Agate spat, but Oswald ignored her._

_"Blythe," Oswald breathed. "You...You're the most beautiful thing I've ever met. Since I met you, that...that beauty never died. I...I just wanted to know why you keep avoiding me... Do you hate me?"_

_"...U-Um, Oswald." Blythe scooted backwards, and thankfully, her knight in shining armor took form of Agate, who growled and stepped forward._

_"Leave her alone."_

_"Why does she...avoid me, then?" Oswald asked, reaching out._

_"B-Because! Oswald, did you come her just for that?" Blythe looked down._

_"...Blythe... I've liked you since we met. You're pretty, and your voice was music to my ears. You were soft and gentle to others..." Oswald grinned, tilting his head. If anything, Blythe was horrified. "Please...be—"  
_

_"What the—you have the _balls_ to ask her out!" Agate exclaimed, stepping forward. "Don't you know no one likes you, Oswald? I've seen how you glare at all the others. I've seen how you take advantage of others' weakness. I've seen you laugh at them. I've seen you in so many bad occasions, Oswald!"_

_Oswald looked at Agate, shocked._

_"You're always envious of others. You're always very lazy, you demand others to do things for you. You're so wrathful—for every little mistake, you cannot forgive! You stare at the wrong parts of a female Pokemon—what are you thinking about now? Lustful beast! You're always so greedy, you desire things that you probably don't even deserve! You eat too much, going so far as to steal others' food! You're so prideful, you boast in front of anyone when you can!" Agate spat. "Wow, congratulations! You've managed to sin all seven deadly sins."_

_The Emboar stared at Agate. "B-Blythe? What about you?"_

_Blythe slowly looked at him. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "Agate is right."_

_Oswald stared, eyes widening impossibly large. "Oh..." He dropped his hands, then turned and ran off._

_Blythe didn't know he cried until the next day._

* * *

"Agate is awesome," Camoya said. "I've never heard such an awesome speech before. I would have never been able to think of that on the spot."

"Where's Oswald, then?" Adalaide asked.

"I...don't know," Blythe sighed. "I would want to know where he is right now, too."

The bell rang and Adalaide straightened. The bell signaled they were going to be checked up on, fed, and taken care of for the rest of the day. They scurried over to where they would usually meet—in front of Jenavicia's lake.

The girl, Delphinium, whistled and all of them were assembled by type. Delphinium was a brunette girl with two long ponytails that were held by long, pink clips. She had the brightest smile on her face.

The keepers that worked to take care of the Pokemon living in Pinwheel Forest had to have a very special ability—able to hear Pokemon speech. And currently, only Delphinium had that, because the others were in training.

Delphinium, or Delphi for short, only had a single Pokemon with her—a shiny Haxorus named Pitch. They only allowed one Pokemon to be brought for inspection, because it was rather risky to have six Pokemon. Delphi herself wasn't that old—only thirteen years old.

"Okay, um..." The young girl shifted uncomfortably. "Is everyone here?"

There were, obviously, assistants to help Delphi check up on the Pokemon. Camoya wiggled around and hid behind Blythe, hissing. The Serperior ignored her and instead raised her head, snorting at one of the assistants.

He growled, crossing his arms. "Hey, no need to get so offensive now. We're doing a check-up because we actually _care_, to see if you're sick or anything else like that. Come on now. Don't make me send out my Pokemon to force you to stay still and let us check you."

Blythe realized he had a Camerupt on him, so she reluctantly slithered forward.

And very luckily, Delphinium stepped forward.

"Forbes, we are not suppose to _threaten_ the Pokemon!" she exclaimed. "Get on to check the fire Pokemon. Harman isn't listening. Use your Camerupt against him if need be. Also, we discovered that one of the Pokemon here is pregnant with an egg."

"Oh..." Forbes sighed. "We should go report that to Gresham then."

"You do it," Delphi angrily retorted. "Also, the Pokemon didn't know she was pregnant anyway. You know that's pretty dangerous."

"Which Pokemon?"

"The Espeon."

"Who's the father?"

Delphi narrowed her eyes. "We don't know yet...we suspect it is an Emboar, though."

Blythe flinched, widening her eyes. An _Emboar_. An _Emboar_. And that Espeon... It was probably Gleda. And there was only one Emboar in Pinwheel Forest.

Forbes did Blythe a favor by asking, "Which Emboar?"

"Oswald. He's been pretty isolated these days." Delphi scowled. "Anyway, Forbes. I—_Crap_, is that Agate attacking the others?"

"Well, of course you must see to it," Forbes said triumphantly. Blythe _knew_ he wasn't good, she _knew_ he was out to harm her. "I will take care of this group fine, Delphinium. Hurry up and stop that Pikachu."

"Yes—oh my _gosh_, is she—?" Delphi spun on her heel and dashed off.

Forbes grinned and sent out a Vulpix. "Open your mouth, now," he instructed Blythe. She hissed and whacked him on the head. "Huh...fine, Pixie, do your thing." Immediately Pixie, the Vulpix, was prying open Blythe's mouth with strong paws. Blythe unwillingly opened her mouth. "Good girl. Now, Will-O-Wisp."

Adalaide jumped forward, smacking her away with an Aqua Tail. However, Pixie had already shot a bluish-white flame down Blythe's throat, and while Camoya desperately tried to help her sister, the Servine kept the Vulpix away with continuous Aqua Tails.

While they were trying to help, Forbes had already accomplished his target. He smirked, waving his hand as if it were nothing. Adalaide snorted, then did the most surprising thing.

She hurled up acid on herself.

Of course, the rest gaped at her—she had disabled her ability for fifteen minutes. Adalaide snorted. "What? ...I have Swords Dance," she said, annoyed. "It's one of my tactics when I use Aqua Tail."

She danced for five seconds, then smirked at Pixie, who looked at them in confusion. She leapt forward and swung her tail, that had a small stream of water spiraling around it. Pixie was smacked in the face, then fell over with a whine.

"You have a _sore throat_!" Forbes grinned. "Now you can't speak anymore, you little _snake_."

"Sh-Shut up," Blythe growled, voice rough.

"But you have to take antibiotics now, don't you?" Forbes taunted. "And—oh, you've managed to take out Pixie. I have a Camerupt with me as well, and he could fight you down, you know."

"As if, you _saw_ how I beat up Pixie! Plus, Camerupt are fire _and_ ground, so it's doubly effective," Adalaide said with a snort.

Even if Forbes couldn't understand her, the snort was a fine taunt. He growled and threw out a pokeball. A Camerupt came out and snorted at them, flicking his ears. "Lava, use Lava Plume!"

Adalaide shrieked as she barely dodged the fiery attack, landing on her back roughly. Obviously taking this as an offense, she jumped to her feet and struck him with an Aqua Tail. The Camerupt winced, and raised his head to use another fire attack.

Lava, Forbes' Camerupt, breathed out a huge Flamethrower. Adalaide screamed in agony as her back was burnt badly. She was thrown down, but hissed and managed to get up on her feet again. Lava blew out another Flamethrower—but this time, the Servine was exhausted and wasn't able to dodge the attack.

Camoya screamed in rage as she threw herself towards the Camerupt, slapping him with an Aqua Tail.

"Stop it or your sister will be taken away," Forbes threatened. The Snivy sneered at him, but stepped backwards. "Good, you little horrible thing. I'm glad that that Delphinium isn't going to be the leader anymore, what trash she is. Gresham is much more strict and—"

Pitch clawed at Lava, taking him down with a Slash. Forbes sneered at the shiny Haxorus but withdrew him. Pitch snorted, waving his claw, beckoning his trainer over. Delphi hurried over with a glare. Forbes gulped.

"Are any of those Pokemon sick?" Delphi asked, glaring at him with a _I will kill you_ look.

"Why, y-yes, that Serperior has a sore throat," Forbes muttered, looking down at his feet. "My Pokemon were taken out because they didn't want me to inspect her, but a sore throat it is. I can tell." He grinned, crossing his arms and smirking.

"...Alright. Forbes, go get your Pokemon healed. I will see to this," Delphi commanded.

* * *

"The medicine taste disgusting," Blythe complained as Delphinium poured the purple liquid from a bottle into the small cup. "It tastes gross, and those pills aren't any better. They dissolve in your mouth if you don't swallow it in time, and it's not a very nice taste. Bitter."

"Take it," Delphi huffed. "It's to make you better. Unless you don't want to become healthy and live a normal life."

"...Forbes said you're not going to be the leader of this group anymore," Adalaide said quietly. She was also brought to the Pinwheel Clinic because she had gotten some injuries from her fight. "I-I don't know if he's lying."

"They found a more mature one, they say, he is Gresham," Delphi said irately. "He's not better than me, he just does this because it's a _job_ and he wants to _show off his talent_, he's really no better than a loser."

Blythe flinched as Delphi set the medicine down. "I don't want to drink it."

Pitch snorted and shoved the medicine forward. "Drink it. It will help you."

"At least Gresham won't be visiting me," Blythe muttered.

"Oh, but he will." Delphi looked down. "Uh, I... He wants to see all the Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest now, to see what's what...and stuff."

"Why do you always keep your clips on?" Camoya asked curiously. Pitch hissed and the Snivy sat back down on the chair, reluctantly allowing him to bandage her leg. "It's pretty...okay, it's not normal."

Delphi took off her clips and set them down on the table for them to inspect. There were tiles of the colors. On the left and right side, the tiles were colored dark pink all the way down. In the middle, there was a lighter pink with glitter all over it. At the top of the clip was a golden leaf that shined in the rays of light.

"I usually don't take it off," Delphi said. "It was a gift from my parents on my first birthday. They...uh."

"Died?" Adalaide asked.

"...No. They...um, divorced, and neither of them wanted me. I don't know why. Then, um... Pitch was an Axew, but he found me and _assaulted_ me, yelling at me. I yelled back, then this guy... He noticed I could understand Pokemon language, so he, um, picked me up," Delphi mumbled.

"Clip it a different way," Camoya demanded. Pitch hissed and pushed her back down. "Push your hair behind your ear and then clip it."

Delphi tilted her head, then nodded. She tucked her hair behind her ears and clipped them. She shifted, then exited. "I'll be back again, so _don't_ bother trying to escape," she warned, then walked out.

She came back with a restless Agate, who was (apparently) throwing a tantrum and was yelling and shrieking. She crackled with electricity, and promptly, Delphi dropped the Pikachu. And immediately, a group of Gardevoir rushed out. One held Agate in the air gently, and the others were already getting to work.

"Okay, Camoya, I think you're ready to go—"

A Vulpix jumped in, glaring at them all. It raised its head—then a Fire Stone rolled under where it came from. It was under the Vulpix, and it reached down to touch it. Immediately, it evolved into a Ninetales. The Ninetales snorted and threw itself at Blythe.

Pitch whirled around, only to get attacked by a Vanilluxe. He fought back, but obviously, it had the advantage.

Other fierce Pokemon burst in, but they only attacked Blythe, Adalaide of Camoya. The Gardevoir were defeating them, but it was still rather strange.

Delphi pulled out a pokeball, then threw it. But Blythe was too busy defending herself to notice what came out. Pitch was protecting the patients, but it was not getting anywhere—it _did_ help that Agate was going on an excellent rampage on the Vanilluxe, kicking, swearing, frying them, but it was not the most civilized.

An Altaria dived down, defeating a group of Pokemon with a Dragon Pulse. Agate finally ended it with a Thunder.

"W-What was—?" Delphi returned her Altaria. "Good job, Cloud Nine." She glanced at the entire room—everything was fine, except for some patients, and the fact that Agate was still unhappy and was held down by a fatigued Pitch. "Oh...what happened?"

"You dropped this," Jenavicia said, picking up one hair clip and passing it to Delphi. Delphi nodded and took it. "We...are going to find the cause of this, of course, and you're going to help. Report to that new leader of yours."

"Right. Um, hey." The leader Gardevoir turned to Delphi. "Heal them up for me, please? You're the healing group, so all of you should know Heal Pulse. I'll be fine with my Pokemon. Pitch, stay here." Her shiny Haxorus lowered his head, softly growling. "Just...stay. I have five other Pokemon with me. I'll be fine."

"We have another patient," Jenavicia said. "Payton, _welcome_. You have officially entered the danger zone."

"Don't say that!" Pitch hissed, lightly whacking Jenavicia.

"Another patient to treat is merely nothing," the leader Gardevoir snorted. "Come, let us get down to business."

* * *

**Blythe POV:**

"I'm glad you're safe," Payton sighed. Delphi gave him a look, but he ignored it. "Especially you, Blythe. I'm pretty glad you're...uh, alive, I guess. Alive and breathing and all. Just a little injured and stuff, so yeah."

"Y-You..." I frowned at him. They had just given us food. My voice couldn't come out. "I-I...y-yeah."

A Gardevoir beside me, who was officially my healer, as in she would be able to track me down and Teleport to me and heal me and stuff and allow me to boss her around, poured some medicine for me, then put the small cup on the table in front of me.

I nodded. "Thanks...uh..."

"Madeline," the Gardevoir offered. "No problem. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Are you doing okay?" Payton asked.

"U-Uh..." I looked down—my voice had failed me again. Luckily, Madeline stuffed the medicine in my mouth. I gagged at the taste—disgusting. "I-I...I'm alright."

"Are you injured anywhere?"

"A...A b-bit," I sniffed. "M-My..."

"Her back has been attacked, sir," Madeline said. "Her tail is also not in top condition. We are working on this."

"...Thanks. Blythe, don't get into any fights, okay?" Payton asked.

"...Y...Yeah."

"Promise."

I ducked my head. "P-P..." And then nothing would come out.

Madeline gently touched my head. "She has a sore throat and has phlegm stuck in her throat as well," she told Payton. "I will come to you when she can speak again."

* * *

"I-I... Big sis." I looked up; Camoya was standing at the doorway. She was trembling slightly, eyes closed and tears escaping from her eyes. "I-It's terrible. O-Oswald showed up and he d-demands your p-presence. I-It's got to be bad, big sis."

"W...Where's Adalaide?" I had regained my voice.

"She's awake in her room. She said she would come soon."

"I'm here." Adalaide slithered in, eyes narrowed. "He says if you don't come out within five minutes, he will burn this house down."

I reluctantly got up. "Guys... I'll go. I'll go. I can't have this house burnt down."

"We'll follow you from a distance," Camoya insisted. I had no problem with that.

I made it out to the living room and opened the door, trying to narrow my eyes and give off a menacing aura instead of a sleepy one. Oswald stood there, eyes shining in hope as he looked up, then frowned. He put a paw on his mouth.

"Say...I can't really see you."

"No, of course you can't, blind pervert," I snorted, trying to make my voice as high as possible. "You—You know Agate already listed off every flaw of yours, and I know you've been toying with other Pokemon to...to forget me and everything. You're sick. Get lost."

"No! I've come back, because I want to make sure you don't leave again." Oswald smirked, and I leaned back. "You are to _marry me_."

"_Never_." As if I would. I shook my head. "You're not going to."

"Yes I am." With a flick, the light was on. But before that, I felt something land on me, and a small chuckle. I blinked up at Oswald. "What the... Blythe, you... You're not as pretty as before!" the Emboar gasped.

I was confident I heard Camoya and Adalaide giggling softly. "Hmph... Such a man cannot even see my beauty, you really are terrible. Things do not depend on the outward appearance—it depends on the _real_ appearance. Such beings as you cannot see such beauty in looking at the real self."

Oswald growled. "You're not Blythe."

"You're right," I said airily. "I'm Adalaide."

With a shout, Oswald attempted to punch me. I threw myself above him, moving the battle to outside. I screamed "Madeline!" before tumbling into the grass, then whirling around to glare at Oswald.

"I said to bring Blythe out!"

"Blythe is not here!" I cried. "Not anymore!"

"_What_?" Oswald dived at me again, and I dodged.

"She—She _died_!" That was the only thing I could think of. I squeezed my eyes shut, then reopened them, glaring at Oswald. "Y-You don't know, the day she died, you never _knew_?! Everyone was so _sad_! You're a heartless creature, really!"

"You're lying." Oswald sounded perfectly calm, suddenly. "_You are Blythe_. I-I didn't mean to attack you, Blythe."

I hastily thought of something. "I—I have a future mate already!" I shrieked, then slithered out. _Find the first male you can. Find the first male you can,_ I thought. The first male Pokemon I recognized was a very familiar figure, but I dived at it anyways, not caring who it was.

Oswald stopped, eyes wide. "Is he..?"

Payton shook uncomfortably. "U-Uh...Blythe?"

"Yes!" I said quickly. "He is my...future mate and all that."

"But Blythe, I—"

Payton wriggled around. "Blythe. _Why_."

I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "He wants to _marry me_. Come on, Payton, play along."

The Samurott lifted his head, then sighed. But that meant he could deal with it! "What? Are you chasing _my_ mate?" he snarled, stepping forward. "You know that is illegal; you cannot do that."

"W-What..." Oswald looked down.

"Besides, find your own life. I am sure you can."

"Don't fool around with me."

"We're not." I stuck my tongue out at him. "We're perfectly _fine_, thank you."

"...Blythe, you rejected me for him—?"

"Yes, you've never been a good pick."

"U-Um but Blythe—" Payton looked around nervously. "W-We...uh, were breaking up, yeah! That's why we met, right?"

"Breaking up..?" I narrowed my eyes at him skeptically—_what on earth was he talking about_. "We...were never breaking up. We—" I paused. Wait, wait one second. If we pretend to "break up" and stuff... "Oh. Oh yeah." I tilted my head downwards. "Are you sure you want to do that—?"

Oswald watched calmly from a distance. Payton shrugged helplessly. "Uh...yeah. I can't deal with this any longer." He turned and I could tell he was thinking of a sentence to say. "And we... I mean, I, uh, have been having problems and I just can't keep up with this any longer."

Adalaide and Camoya were practically laughing—hiding it, of course—and I spared them a glare. "Well..." I turned and pretended to be disappointed. "Okay. Bye." At least that was the end of the awkward acting.

You don't get it? Here, I'll explain. If Oswald over there sees Samurott and me "breaking up" and all that, then I act really dejected, and if Oswald is a nice person, he will leave me alone so I can "recover" and all that! You know? It works out!

...I actually am disappointed inside. Heck, why am I?! It's just a lowly play! It's just some act! Why am I sad? I don't _need_ to be sad! Oh well, it's done.

Well, that's done now. I'm safe.

I still wonder why Forbes gave me a sore throat.

* * *

**Delphi POV:**

"Oh—no way." I scowled at Gresham then folded my arms. "I am _still working_ in Pinwheel Clinic, you can't chase me out. In fact, I am a _higher-up_. You can't chase me out unless you have Boss' approval! If you don't, you can't!"

Gresham narrowed his eyes. "I will speak to him about this matter, then, yes?"

I nodded furiously. "_Yes_. And besides, he won't chase me out. I'm a good healer, and if you're chasing me out, you're practically chasing out all the healing staff!" I _did_ catch and own all the healing staff.

Gresham narrowed his eyes. He definitely did not think of that. "Well...that, I suppose..." He sighed. "Anyway, I do understand you are a dragon specialized trainer. And if anything else, there are ice types here."

"It doesn't matter. They don't attack me," I retorted angrily.

"Well...whatever. Anyway, I want to have a deal," Gresham said, leaning back in his chair.

Cloud Nine who was beside me whistled. "_He's trying to anger you_," she chirped. "_Don't listen to what he says._"

"What did she say?" Gresham asked.

"Nothing of importance. Go on," I told him impatiently.

"I wish to observe all the Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest. The better ones will be taken to me, and I shall observe them. The best Pokemon will be the leader of Pinwheel Forest. Would that be fine?" he asked, pouring wine into his glass.

I covered my nose. I hate wine. It's gross. "...And in exchange?"

"Your pay will be increased."

"...Sir, you are highly mistaken—I do not do this for the pay. I do this because I love Pokemon," I told him with narrowed eyes. "And why do you ask me this?"

"You _are_ a higher-up, so I _do_ need one's permission."

"Fine. Go do it. However, _do not_ injure the Pokemon whatsoever," I told him menacingly. "You are _not_ to hurt them, are we clear? That's all. Go ahead with your lovely plan. Also, by the way, that Emboar, that Serperior, and that Samurott..."

"Those three were quite interesting." Gresham laughed and I took a step back. "I quite prefer the Emboar to be with the Serperior."

"And I quite prefer the Serperior to be with the Samurott."

"The Serperior likes neither."

"Blythe like Payton better than Oswald!"

"But still. I need that Emboar closer to that Serperior. They look better together."

"What is _your problem_? Don't interrupt in their love life, stupid! Let them do what they want. I'm off now," I scowled. "Cloud Nine!"

My Altaria flapped after me. "_He really is quite silly,_" she said quietly. "_He doesn't understand, he just doesn't. Doesn't he know that Blythe hates Oswald_?"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"_She does. Agate also listed off all the seven deadly sins on him. She's smart_."

"That Pikachu is deadly."

"_Very deadly and smart, then,_" Cloud Nine said with a laugh.

* * *

**I just realized that the word Pokemon and Pokemon names should not be capitalized. Sorry.**


	3. Of Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Love Works Wonders of Happiness

* * *

"Well, I do try. Often enough," Agate said, kicking her feet. They were in the healing room. "But I've seen Gresham before, and he is not what you expect. He's cold and nasty, he's just like Oswald. They probably like each other or something. I don't know..."

"Really?" Emma, a smeargle, tilted her head to one side. She had a very special ability—she could change the color of the paint on the tail. Weird, wasn't it? "Then why is he being appointed the leader? Leaders should love pokemon. He does not sound as if he does."

"Oh, he _loves_ the pokemon that obey his every order," Agate said irately. "Pass me a grapefruit, Emma."

"This is the fourth you've had!" the smeargle complained.

"I don't _care_! That Delphinium is taking to long. Like, what." Agate caught the grapefruit Emma tossed her and greedily started eating it. "How are you, Blythe? I heard Forbes got your throat pretty nastily, huh?"

Candace, Agate's healer gardevoir, looked at the pikachu. "Agate, kindly take your medicine," she said, putting the tray or medicines down. Agate glared at it and continued eating her grapefruit. "Don't _make_ me make you take it," Candace warned.

Agate sighed and quickly took her medicine when Delphi burst in with a clipboard. "Okay, sick people. Blythe?" She looked around. "Here. Adalaide? Here. Camoya, here. Agate, here. Jenavicia, here. Payton, here. Oswald, here. Melody, here. Kayla, here. Asterix, here. Okay, everyone's here! Good!"

Melody, a shiny flygon, snorted and raised her head. Kayla, a shiny ninetales, hissed and slunk to Oswald. "This fella here is being annoying," Kayla complained, swiftly making her way to Melody. "Now, let's see. Gross, I gotta take these capsules today."

Esmeralda, Kayla's healer gardevoir, patted her head. "Everyone gets used to it."

Hazel, Melody's healer gardevoir, held Melody back as she desperately tried to assault Oswald with a dragon claw that would probably end him.

"Okay. How is everyone doing?" Delphi asked.

"Bad," Melody said, calming down as she settled down in the bed. "We've been doing really badly. As in, _terrible_. And _horrible_. I still have a broken leg, and thank Arceus I have wings, or I'd be doomed."

"I'm not doing _that_ bad," Kayla admitted, licking her paw. "Just a bit of sickness and nothing else. I'm fine, really."

"Okay! Never mind. Broken bones and all that. You're not going home today, you're going to sleep in this room." Everyone stared. "Blythe, Payton, you sleep there." She pointed to a corner. "Oswald, Asterix, over there. Adalaide, Camoya, you two over there. Agate, Jenavicia, you guys sleep there. Melody, Kayla, you sleep over there. Are we clear? Good. I'll be...uh. Gresham is coming over, so do be on your best behaviors."

"_No_," Agate muttered. "_That guy_." She crawled into her bed.

"It can't be that bad. Right?" Camoya turned to them with a helpless smile on her face.

* * *

**Delphi POV:**

"Oh, is that so." I narrowed my eyes at Cloud Nine. "Are you _absolutely sure_ that Gresham was just trying to get Oswald and Blythe together? Pft, what's _his_ problem. I don't get why he's so fascinated by the both of them really."

"_It is because they love each other,_" Cloud Nine said. "_Or that is what he thinks, anyway_. _Love is always done within reason. Psychotic love, too_."

"Pft, no! He just likes Oswald, he just wants Oswald to have his stuff. Nothing else, really. It's so stupid. Really stupid, isn't it?" I huffed—what was Gresham's problem? Weirdo. "...I'm collecting notes."

"_Oh yes. Ask away!_" Cloud Nine said cheerfully.

"What do you think of yourself?"

"_Hm... A pretty, delicate_"—so not—"_bird with the most gorgeous, fluffy wings in existence. They are also the cleanest and softest and whitest you will ever find. My wings are second to none!_"

I quickly scribbled this down.

_Cloud Nine thinks she is a pretty, delicate bird with the loveliest wings in the entire world._

* * *

**Melody POV:**

"Shh, don't wake him up."

"H-Hey, OW! The heck, what are you _trying to do_? Break my back? _We are partners in this_!"

"_I know we are_! Just shut up! I don't need to hear you right now!"

_What the heck are they doing._

I got up, narrowing my eyes as I tried to make out who was walking around in the dark. Agate, Adalaide, Camoya... Blythe looks annoyed, Payton is trying to sleep, Oswald is snoring, Asterix is sleeping... Huh? You don't know who Asterix is? Asterix is a wigglytuff. He's pretty happy-go-lucky and sleeps with his eyes open sometimes.

"What are you guys _doing_?" I snapped, waking up Kayla. Smartly, she turned on the light.

"We were planning against Gresham," Agate said matter-of-factly. "He is a bastard."

"Mm-hm."

"Hey, wait! Isn't Oswald on his side?" Asterix asked suddenly. ..._Okay_, _sorry_, he was _awake_. "This fat lump over here who is snoring absolutely adores Gresham. _He cannot be part of the plan_."

Jenavicia gave a dark scowl. "_We know_, Asterix. Kindly shut up and get over here. We are going to _jail_ Oswald!" She whipped out some chains. "They can't be melted, so don't give me that look," she told the wigglytuff.

"...Whatever." He plopped the the sofa.

"Isn't Asterix a girl's name?" Agate asked.

"Yes, well, my parents are mental. They're in IMH."

"...Well that's nice." The pikachu turned back. "Okay, first, go chain Oswald."

Jenavicia floated over quietly, giggling maniacally. She lifted up the emboar and slowly tied the chains then locked it, tossing the key to Agate, who kept it in her waist pouch. Adalaide jumped over to her bed and pulled out some bars and other metals and began fiddling with it. Asterix had turned on the TV to watch the news (something that the wigglytuff could never miss).

"—have a few words from the next leader, Gresham!" the reporter said.

"Hey, I know where they are! They're in this building in another room," Camoya exclaimed.

Payton looked up, then plopped back to sleep. Blythe watched, eyebrow raised, but said nothing. Asterix sat down contentedly and watched the news.

"It would be rather challenging," Gresham said.

I didn't hear the rest because Adalaide raised her head and called out, "I'm done."

Agate gave out a maniac squeal and took the cage, then Jenavicia brought the emboar over. The froslass tossed him in the cage and locked it, then they pushed it to one side. Asterix turned off the TV, evidently bored, then walked over.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"...Stuff," I elaborated when no one said anything.

"Ship him out," Adalaide barked. Kayla narrowed her eyes as Jenavicia and Camoya threw the cage out with huge effort. "Good job, now the loser's outta the room. Okay, now let's get to business! Anyone gotta rope? And a bucket of water?"

"Me," Jenavicia offered. She dug under the bed and pulled out a rope and a bucket. "Payton!"

"Yes?" He raised his head.

"Fill, please."

The formidable pokemon got out of bed and filled the bucket with water. The froslass passed it to Adalaide, then the servine hung it on the door. I winced. _Really_? The classic water bucket trick?

Adalaide tossed her head. "So...anyone got handcuffs?"

"Ooh, me, me!" Asterix dug around in his sling bag, then pulled out some handcuffs. "There!"

"Why do you have _handcuffs_ on you?" I asked, bewildered.

The wigglytuff grinned but didn't say anything. I narrowed my eyes skeptically.

Agate pressed her ear to the door. "Oh, crap! He's coming! We just finished... Oh, uh, yeah. Oswald is still outside. Never mind. Everyone, back to bed!" the pikachu commanded. Everyone leapt into bed and pretended to sleep.

Gresham opened the door. "Why is—" And then, he promptly was wet, and the handcuffs fell onto his hands. He raised his hands—that were very unfortunately stuck together _in the front_, not the _back_, but that'll have to do—and looked at us in shock and anger. "Why is Oswald outside trapped and why did you do this."

"Because it was fun and we could," Agate said, smiling deviously, then in a flash, pulled out a metal chain and darted out, then tied it around Gresham's feet. I didn't miss the iron ball at the end. "_There_!"

"The chain is supposed to be on one foot only," Camoya hissed.

"Oops. Never mind." The pikachu dismissed it and raised a hand. "Jenavicia, get him in. Adalaide, get the cage ready."

"Wait, _why are you doing this_," Gresham demanded as he fell down, struggling to get to his feet. The shiny froslass picked him up and threw him further in the room, glaring at him. Adalaide fixed up another cage and opened it, then Jenavicia tossed him inside. "Wait! Why are you—"

"Here!" Asterix said, which would have sounded like a "Wiggly!" to Gresham. She shoved on a pair of pokemon translators on his head.

"All I want you to do is to let us go. Simple enough. We leave, we'll release the rest of you," Adalaide said, pointing to Oswald.

"Fine! Leave for all I care—stay in Pinwheel, though, but leave the clinic!" Gresham screeched. What a wonderful escape we made.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Payton was practicing his confessions to others (since Blythe ever-so-lovingly rejected him) when Agate banged the door open, glaring at him with a pen in her paw. The samurott was, naturally, rather surprised at the pikachu.

"...Why did you come in?" the formidable pokemon asked slowly, recovering from the shock.

"What do you mean, why did I come in? Of course I come in because I am next door, and your _god-awful pick-up lines_ are just the most pathetic. Come over, I don't mind. You're going to _be better_," she said, stressing on the _be better_ part.

Payton followed the pikachu in; mostly because she was terrifying when she wanted to be. He plodded into her room while she went to another room to fetch something—and probably explain to her parents why he was here—when he discovered something on her desk.

Haikus.

He found them rather abruptly, and was surprised Agate even _wrote_ these. He leafed through the haikus. _Nature haikus, school haikus, home haikus, flower haikus, love haikus—wait, love?_ The samurott stopped abruptly as he scanned through the haikus—well, it wouldn't help him in his confessions, but it would perhaps, inspire him on how he should say it?

He fumbled for them—she hadn't written a lot of love haikus, but a few would do.

_Take me in your hands  
and hold me there forever—  
you are my freedom_

Hey, that was a bit of a genius now.

_You are my flower  
__The red petals that I love  
My beautiful rose_

Payton looked through that one. That one was good for red-colored pokemon and grass types, perhaps.

_Love is blind because  
__it does not look at your face  
But your soul within_

"Whaaaa—?!"

Agate pounced on him and snatched the sheets of papers, then slapped her paw on her face. "I _should_ have kept them in the file before I left to scold you..." She muttered unhappily, shoving the sheets of paper behind her. She turned and kept them in a pretty purple file with _Agate's Haikus_ written in cursive handwriting in the front. She opened the drawer and shoved the file in, then closed it.

"You, uh, write good haikus?" Payton said dumbly, not sure how to save himself from this.

"No! Augh, I mean yes, I write awesomely—_NO_. I did not invite you over to look at my haikus, I invited you so I could help with your terrible confessions!" Agate scowled. "Which also, why _were_ you saying all those confessions?"

"...Because..." Because Blythe rejected him and he obviously thought he did not confess properly. It _was_ rather abrupt. "Because I confess lamely and I can do better, and by the way I've set my sights on this sawsbuck."

"...Sawsbuck?"

"Her name is Miri." Payton shrugged. "She's _really_ pretty. I thought I might go for her."

"Huh." Agate folded her arms and looked away, mentally sorting things out. "Oh, Miri. That sawsbuck." She honestly didn't really like Miri; Miri was some arrogant sawsbuck that broke all the males hearts. She was beautiful, and many confessed, and she turned them away with a simple "No."

It was _cruel_.

The pikachu contemplated over this for a while, before sighing. Miri was an irritating sawsbuck. She rejected every single male pokemon. Payton might be able to pull this off.

And if he couldn't, there went _his_ heart.

"Okay." Agate pushed Payton towards her bed so he was standing right in front of it. "We're gonna confess in every scene she might be in!" The pikachu whipped out a sawsbuck doll. Yes, she sewed. She had many talents and did them when she wanted. "So let's confess when she's just standing first."

"Where did you get that?"

"I sewed it!" Agate set it on the floor and hopped behind him. "Don't worry, I'll be there when you confess! I'm standing behind ya! Go do it!"

"Uh...okay." He turned towards the sawsbuck doll. It wasn't like when he was with Blythe, feeling all warm and nervous. He felt normal, only because it was a doll. "Um... Miri, I've always liked you, will you please—?"

"No!" Agate stopped him with a push. "She's gonna reject you like that, you know? Like she did to the others! Start over! New speech! Go for it!"

"Huh." The formidable pokemon was beyond annoyed; would Miri really turn him away? Sure, the mouse pokemon was mostly right, but she shouldn't say that! He thought for a long while. "Miri, I've always liked you, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, pokemon, human or plant. You yourself are my son, your soul is my moon, and your feelings are my stars. Will you please...um..." He signaled to Agate he didn't know what to say. "Um, be with me, I guess?"

"The speech was good! The ending was shitty!" Agate exclaimed. "Just say it fluently! Start over! Once more!"

"...Fine. Miri, I've always liked you, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, pokemon, human or plant. You yourself are my sun, your soul is my moon, and your feelings are my stars. Will you please be with me and be my mate?"

"Yes! That was good!" The pikachu nodded, clapping her hands in approval. "Now say it confidently with more feelings! Dramatize it! You can do it! Go for it!"

Payton repeated it again fluently, with more feelings and confidence poured into it. He wasn't sure if you could actually practice for a confession, but you probably could, right? As long as he didn't lose his nerve, he'd be fine!

He actually wondered if he said it to Blythe. Would she have accepted?

But no. He was over her (or is he). He had to move on.

"My dear Payton, that was GREAT! Now let's start on how to greet her when she's like that. Hm... Start!"

"...Hello, Miri, may I speak to you in private?"

"NO! That was awful. Come now, let's do it a different way!"

They practiced on and on for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Here you go!" Agate exclaimed, passing him a beautiful hat that would fit anything if modified. "Haha! I sewed this long time ago!" When Agate had crushes. Yes, Agate always had crushes. She sewed to relieve herself from her crush, and probably sewed all those other love things. No one knew if she still had crushes, but Payton could find that out later.

"What's this?" There were words on the hat. It was the last haiku he read, the one about love being blind. There were fake flowers sewed on as well. Payton would prefer real flowers, but they would wilt. "Okay, thanks Agate."

"No problem, buddy!" the mouse pokemon giggled. "Okay! I think we've had enough practice, and if you fail, you can go confess to others!" She giggled, pushing him forward. "Oops...can't find her. Never mind!"

She used flash to light up the area. Payton looked up—there Miri was!

She plodded forward with Agate following. He was rather nervous. Miri was under a tree, relaxing under its abundant leaves, which made it so thick you couldn't see through, unless you were on its branches. The sawsbuck was lying down, observing the grass.

Well, Agate had made him practice on that scene, too, so it wasn't difficult.

"Hello, Miri." Payton was rather pleased, seeing as how he didn't stammer or anything. "The stars are beautiful today, aren't they? You can even see the moon."

"Ah, Payton." Miri looked up, flicking her ears. "Yes, they are indeed beautiful, and very pretty. The moon is wonderful as well."

"Actually, Miri, I have something to say to you." The sawsbuck tilted her head. "Miri... I've always liked you, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, pokemon, human or plant. You yourself are my sun, your soul is my moon, and your feelings are my stars. Will you please be with me and be my mate?"

Agate smiled to herself. He said in fluently and brilliantly, the way they had practiced! He hadn't taken out the hat yet—it was only meant for if she accepted his confession. He could do this, of course he could do this.

Miri shifted, looking at the grass.

"Payton... I never knew you had such feelings for me..." Miri stood up, flicking her ears. "Though, I am quite troubled, and I have only come out to relax. Let me have some thought, will you? Can we meet here next week, same time, same place? I promise I will be there."

"Okay, Miri." Yes! It had (somewhat) worked! Payton was practically glowing. He was happy (or was he). "I'll see you there, goodnight. See you next week."

"Yes." The sawsbuck kicked up her hind legs, also known as bucking. She then took off and speedily galloped back to her house.

Agate walked next to Payton quietly, shifting her feet, eyes averted. She could tell something was off.

_She accepted, he looks happy, but I know he isn't,_ she thought. What was it?

"Hey. Are you _really_ happy?"

That question shot out of the blue. Payton stared at her, crimson eyes wide as he stared at her.

Agate tilted her head, blinking at him, expecting a reply or response. Perhaps a laugh or a chuckle, and possibly denial as well.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"...No, are you seriously happy?" _The kind of happy you were when you were spending time with Blythe, alone?_ Agate silently wondered, tapping her foot. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Define happy for me."

"Like the kind of happy when you were spending time with Blythe, all alone with no one but each other? Like when you went to Melody's cherry blossom park, also known as the Melodious Cherry Blossom Park?" Agate suggested.

"The Melodious Cherry Blossom Park?"

"Once. The cherry blossom-y area next to Kayla's Hot Spring." Yes, such things _were_ in Pinwheel Forest. After the humans left it to the pokemon, they did things themselves and created such things, like Jenavicia's Lake, which you probably all know of.

"Oh. That place. That pretty place." Melody was a very creative flygon, anyway. "Well...no."

"You don't feel the same way?"

"Strangely, no."

"Then you're not happy. Screw Miri. Find Blythe again." Agate sounded pretty flippant now, and she bounded off.

Payton stood there. Then decided to head off to the Melodious Cherry Blossom Park.

He missed out the serperior on the tree branch, listening the whole time.

* * *

"There's really nothing to do..." Payton sighed. He wished he could go back and read Agate's haikus—which evidently, she would kill him if he read them again. He watched as Melody dived down from the largest cherry blossom tree in the middle that had a tree house, the tree she declared was her home and her office. She landed on the grass next to him, where he was sitting on the bench, and began to drink from the river with a bridge that helped pokemon over.

"What are you doing here, Payton?" she asked, wiping her mouth with her tail after she finished drinking water. "I rarely get a visitor at night."

"I'm just... There's just nothing to do right now, and I probably couldn't sleep even if I tried," Payton mumbled. "I might as well observe the cherry blossoms then. They really are pretty now, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Melody stood up, straightening, regarding Payton behind orange shields. "Well, it is quite late, Payton. You know I fully allow pokemon to sleep in this park." Payton hadn't known that, actually. "If you fall asleep here, I don't mind."

"Okay, thank you," Payton said, shifting.

Melody laughed. "Don't thank me. Anyway, it's late, I've got to sleep now. Goodnight, Payton." Not giving him a chance to reply, she shot off to her tree.

Payton sighed as he rested on the bench. This was quite complicated, sadly.

"Payton!" The samurott jumped as Blythe giggled behind him, covering her mouth with her paws. "Haha, t-that worked on y-you! I—hahaha—hadn't expected that sort of trick to work on you! You _jumped_, you _jumped_!" She giggled, covering her mouth as much as she could with her leaf-paws thing.

"B-Blythe..." Payton sighed, shaking his head. She was rather cheeky sometimes. "What brings you here?"

"Right b-back at y-you." She couldn't stop laughing. Payton sighed. It was a simple trick, he was quite childish to be scared at that. "I-I was bored so I w-went to find y-you s-so I could, perhaps, p-pull a p-prank o-on—hahaha!" Blythe collapsed in giggles. "Haha—p-pull a prank on—ahahaha—someone big with an intimidating appearance like you! Hahaha—and it _worked_!"

It was childish of him, but nothing to laugh at for so long. "I was bored and couldn't get to sleep, so I came out to observe the beautiful cherry blossoms," Payton told the laughing regal pokemon. "...Hey, couldn't you stop laughing?"

Blythe, slapped her paws on her mouths, suppressing a loud giggle or laugh. "Y-Yeah, that's right." She was still giggling. "Uh, a-anyway, c-can I join y-you sitting over th-there?" Still laughing. Suppressing it, but laughing anyway.

Payton nodded. "Sure, go ahead." The serperior slid next to him, clutching her stomach. "Okay, okay, stop laughing already."

"Okay." She sighed and stopped fully. "Hey... Uh, I heard you confessed to Miri?"

"Y-Yeah." Payton shifted uncomfortably—how did she know? Was she upset? "What about it?"

"She accepted." Blythe slid into another position. "Her parents told me she did and she would tell you next week. H-Hey, Payton... Are you..." She paused, shifting. "...going to accept her?"

"Sure, why not? I confessed to her, obviously I will accept her!" Payton exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing at all." The regal pokemon shrugged. "I 'unno, let's spend some time talking, I guess? Adalaide wants me to go out and enjoy some nature, she tells me, so I might as well stay out."

"Okay..." Payton paused and thought. "How are you today? Feeling good?"

"Yeah..." Blythe shrugged. The samurott knew she wasn't all that happy actually. "I just... I just, um..." She sighed. "Never mind. Oh hey—do you want to hang out with me tomorrow? Like, us, alone? No one else?" She smiled.

Payton was surprised at this suggestion. But seeing as how if he accepted Miri, it would be one of the last few times they would spend with each other _alone_, because then Miri would be his mate. Then he would see less of Blythe, and he had to spend precious times with her before that.

"Okay." He thought for a while. "I think Asterix is opening some smoothie shop called Star Smoothie Shop(1) or something, why don't we meet there?"

"Sounds good," Blythe giggled. "Okay, I should get back. Bye, Payton!"

Payton actually felt _really_ happy he talked with her. That was mysterious, he never usually felt that happy. "Okay, bye!"

Blythe slid off, and Payton still felt mysteriously happy.

* * *

(1) - **Asterix, I think, means something like star or something... Hence the name "Star Smoothie Shop". Well, my friend told me Asterix was something like star, or something, or maybe it IS a star... I 'unno, ask my friend.**

**Oof... So I managed to stuff that in and Payton will realize he likes Blythe again or something like that then he has trouble thinking whether or not should he accept Miri and stuff and we all know what he's going to do since this IS a SamurottxSerperior fanfiction! I dunno. I haven't thought that far what should happen yet.  
**

**Hm... By the way, I had a bitch classmate named Miri. Dunno what kind of name that is. But she was absolutely annoying and... Miri will not be so "good" later on! So, my classmate Miri is not good, and, the sawsbuck is also not good, therefore the sawsbuck's name is Miri!**

**Okay... Bye!**


	4. Of Embarrassment

**Isn't a very popular fic... That's okay! At least some people may enjoy it! Right?**

**Also, because stupid Gresham is making a pokemon school (more details in the story readers READ IT) I will tell you NOW that for me, classes are classes. If you're in 2-D, you're in 2-D for no matter WHAT subject. Unless it's like chemistry or some weird subject... So, if you're in 2-D, you're in 2-D forever until the end of the year (which for me is in December).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Love Works Wonders of Embarrassment

* * *

Payton glanced helplessly at Agate who had been fussing over him for the past half an hour. He was supposed to meet Blythe in three hours, at nine o'clock in the morning, so Agate called him at FIVE-THIRTY! She was helping him with his appearance.

The mouse pokemon frantically checked her whole room and finally tossed open her closet's doors. She kept everything that she sewed in there. She began to search the closet, rummaging it. She sighed and quickly pulled out a turquoise scarf.

"There you go!" She stood on her tiptoes and put it around his neck and loosely tied it. Payton uncomfortably squirmed. "You're such a baby."

"Am n-not!" Payton protested, wiggling around.

"Shush now! There you go! You look _brilliant_! Just hang on for a while!" Agate zoomed out of the room.

The samurott sighed, now wondering if Agate was his "love helper" or something. He plodded over to her desk and saw similar sheets of papers. It was her haikus again. She had been writing them and forgot to keep them.

He leafed through to find any about love. He found a few and quickly read them.

_Love is wonderful  
It bonds people together  
Love is always real  
_

Hm... Agate probably was in her _not very inspired_ mood when she wrote this.

_You can read my mind  
So just hold me in your hands  
And say "I love you"_

...Haikus were vague...

_Just be there for me  
While we play the game of love  
And please don't let go_

"Game of love"...? What was that? Love wasn't a game. Unless...

_Jump start the rhythm  
you pacemaker of my heart  
Always right on the beat_

"WHAT THE—? I thought I KEPT THOSE!" Agate snatched them and shoved them in her file, and slammed shut her drawer after she put her file in. She sighed and showed Payton what she held. "Okay now, just do as I say!"

* * *

After three and a half painful hours with Agate, Payton (finally) jogged to Star Smoothie Shop. It was already doing fabulously, and Asterix was as busy as heck. Blythe soon slithered there, wearing a necklace with a brown pendant in the shape of a leaf on it.

"Oh, Payton!" she exclaimed happily, sighing. "Was I a bit late..?"

"No, of course not," Payton told her, smiling. "I'll go order the smoothies, you stay here. What do you want?"

"Hm... Maybe some jaboca smoothies?" Blythe suggested. "Okay, I'll wait here."

Payton quickly got to the counter and ordered a jaboca smoothie and a micle smoothie. Asterix quickly made one.

"This shop is as busy as heck," the wigglytuff complained, handing Payton the two smoothies. "Maybe I should've gotten some helpers first, that would be REALLY great. As in, REALLY."

"Yeah," Payton said, then quickly jogged back with the smoothies.

Blythe was settled down at the benches in front of Jenavicia's Lake. The samurott handed her her smoothie.

"Oh, thank you," she told him, then began to sip on it.

"I gotcha back covered, Payton!" someone behind him giggled. Payton immediately suspected Agate—it even _sounded_ like her. Well... Agate had become a "love helper" in his life, so he wouldn't complain.

"Hey!" the pikachu beside them called. Payton mentally facepawed. It was _definitely_ Agate. She was dressed with a straw hat and sunglasses with her usual waist pouch. She sat next to another pokemon, a vaporeon. "Have you heard, Vapor?"

"...No... Heard what?" the vaporeon asked curiously.

"That that stupid Gresham is giving us school _because we must be smart_. Or something," Agate replied, settling down and quickly taking a sip of her shuca smoothie. "It starts tomorrow, I think, and it's definitely going to be hell."

"It sounds like it," Vapor sulked.

Pokemon school? Unheard of. Gresham had this whole idea plotted out, and it was happening to them _the next day_.

"Hm... They say the classes are posted on the notice board. Why don't we go there later?" Agate asked.

"Okay," Vapor said.

"Hey, uh." Blythe gently tugged at Payton. "Why don't we go to the notice board later?"

"...Why?" Payton asked quizzically.

"Oh, um... I want to see if there's any news that's all," the serperior said quickly, taking another sip of her jaboca smoothie. "Nothing much, otherwise."

Agate peeped over at Payton and lifted her sunglasses and grinned at him, before putting it back on and stood up. "Hey, let's go now Vapor!"

The vaporeon looked at her curiously. "Now? ...Okay..."

Blythe glanced at them. "...Can we go now?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Mm... Hey, they provide sewing classes and dancing classes and all that other shit!" Agate exclaimed. "Aha! _Haiku classes_! I am so going to _top_ in that one. But ugh, it's from like, 7:15AM to 2:40PM! That sucks. There's English and Math and other stuff too..."

"Hey, look, Payton." Blythe gestured to the notice board. "They have dancing! Camoya loves dancing."

"What about your other sister? The servine?"

"Adalaide?" Payton nodded. "...Um, Adalaide prefers to hunt and do all the dirty work. More elegant things are for Camoya and me," Blythe said sheepishly, chuckling slightly. "Camoya and I dance at home often, but Adalaide snorts at it. I think Adalaide is more sporty. She picked up tennis, something humans do with this odd long, object with a circle net-thing that I heard was called a racket. They just smack balls in different ways. What fun is that?"

"Adalaide sounds very sporty," Payton said instead. "Oh! You dance?"

Blythe tilted her head. "Why, yes... Oh! I never really did tell you before, did I?" She smiled at him, straightening. "Yes. I dance with Camoya. I think it would be wise to put our all in that very subject!"

Payton leaned it. "Haiku lessons, sewing lessons," he muttered. "Agate would like those."

The serperior tilted her head again. "Hm..? Why would Agate like haiku and sewing lessons?" she inquired.

"Oh..! Um, I... I don't know," Payton said, laughing. "It was just a hunch..."

"Hunch? You're weird," Blythe told the samurott. She continued to drink her smoothie. "I often ask Adalaide how she hunts. She called it 'hunting instincts'. I didn't get it, so she irately told me to watch her. I still don't get it. She just aims for any spots that would injure you greatly. How does she know?"

"I don't know... Ask Lari." Payton shrugged—he was never the hunter. Lari brought back bloody meat, but he never did. "So how does Adalaide hunt? Is she... uh, very violent?"

"No, she's actually pretty graceful when she slashes at her opponent. It's pretty weird," Blythe laughed. She continued to drink her jaboca smoothie. "Is your micle smoothie nice?"

"Mm-hm... Quite nice. I like micle berries because it tastes so nice! And it's appearance is rather mysterious, don't you think?" Payton said.

"Oh, I see..." She obviously didn't with the questioning tone to her voice. "Is it really that nice? Can I try some?"

Horror struck Payton. It was foolish of him... But wasn't she saliva conscious? Yes, pokemon knew that much, by the way. And... It was absolutely foolish of him to think of such a thought, he would never know why—

But wasn't that INDIRECT kissing..?

The samurott stared at the regal pokemon who looked at him questioningly. "Um... I asked if I could try some of your micle smoothie?" Blythe tried again, obviously not knowing what Payton was thinking about. "Y-You don't have to if y-you don't want to, you know? Y-You just have a-a really w-weird look on your face and you might be a bit sick but I don't know. Are you okay, Payton? Are you sick?"

The formidable pokemon's head snapped up. "Oh! No, no!" he replied, shaking his head wildly. "Just... lost in thought. You can try some if you want..." he added rather shyly, stretching out his drink.

"Your scarf is pretty," Blythe said suddenly. "I never noticed it before."

"I-Is it..?" Payton asked nervously. The smoothie was still in front of the serperior, but she was ignoring it. "Oh, thank you."

"Who made it for you?" Blythe asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Um... A-Agate, it was for last year's birthday because I seriously needed something to wear," Payton said anxiously, looking away.

"Oh..?" Blythe stared at him a while, then widened her eyes. "Ohh! No _wonder_ you said she'd be interested in sewing classes! It all makes sense now!"

"Yes, yes it does," Payton agreed. "Are you going to drink it or not..?"

Blythe nodded, then put her smoothie on the grass and took his. Payton watched as she lifted the straw to her lips and slowly sipped the smoothie. The samurott was blushing by now—the thought of indirect kissing was still in his mind, even though he wish it would just go away! He didn't even know why he thought of it—of course it wasn't INDIRECT kissing! It couldn't be! The thought still lingered in his mind.

The serperior handed the micle smoothie back to him. "It was very nice. I can't describe it, but its taste was wonderful." She lifted her smoothie. "Do you want to try some of mine?"

The formidable pokemon flinched, but considered it for a while. If Blythe was so natural about it, why wasn't he? Even if he was, he had to act like it was normal like her so she wouldn't think he was weird or anything!

"Okay," Payton agreed, taking the drink. As he sipped it, the bitter taste filled his mouth. It was the nice kind of bitter (or maybe it was because of Blythe's saliva? Haha just kidding). He passed it back. "It was very bitter, but it also was very nice. I never knew jaboca smoothies tasted so nice!"

"Well now you do!" Blythe giggled. Suddenly they both turned scarlet as the thought of indirect kissing occurred to Payton again, and Blythe probably realized about that, too. They looked away, both silent.

"...So, um..." Payton didn't know where to start, this was too embarrassing!

"Are you... really going to accept Miri?" Blythe asked quietly, slithering away slightly.

"Y-Yes, I confessed, so of course I will." Payton laughed. "What about you, Blythe? Any crushes yet?"

"No... maybe one," Blythe admitted. "But I don't need to bother anymore anyway."

"Why? You can keep going!"

"Mm... Payton, if this guy... was dating someone else, and... I had a crush on him, should I... still go after him?" Blythe asked, tilting her head.

Payton thought for a while. "Of course you should! I don't see why any guy wouldn't want you," he encouraged.

Blythe smiled. "Okay." She turned away, muttering something, then turned back. "I won't, anyway."

The samurott was surprised. "Why not?"

There was a pause. "Well... Love is childish and foolish. The only love you find is between friends, siblings, and parents and relatives and all that. But between two pokemon that aren't related or are closer than friends? No, there's no such thing." Blythe laughed humorlessly. "I learnt that yesterday."

"Who told you that?" Payton's expression grew serious, he didn't even catch the worried look Agate was sending him.

"No one did; I figured that one out by myself," Blythe replied, obviously trying to ignore his serious mood. "When I found out they would date in a week."

"Oh..." Payton didn't ask anymore. Blythe must have been quite hurt when she found out about that jerk. He didn't know what to do, actually.

They were silent until they parted with a "Goodbye."

* * *

Payton rang the doorbell and it was answered by Avalon. He greeted him and welcomed him. "Oh, sir, I just wanted to talk to Agate that's all," Payton told him.

"Oh, okay," Avalon said, still smiling.

Agate was in her room, on a chair with a pen in her paw, writing down something on a sheet of paper torn out from a notebook. She was writing haikus again or something. The samurott plodded forward.

The pikachu greeted him with a "Hi."

Payton looked at her. "Um... hi."

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Agate quickly kept her haikus and stared at him in curiosity.

"I... uh..."

Agate got out of her seat, opened her white closet and took out some things and began sewing a serperior doll on a seat next to her bed. "Yes?" she asked again, not looking at him, but instead at the incomplete doll.

Payton stared at the pikachu. "Agate, I—"

"You did wrongly today." It was a harsh sentence. "You completely upset Blythe. What am I supposed to say to you? What _can_ I say to you now?"

"Agate... I..."

"You didn't even _try_, did you? It was just an outing _between friends_, wasn't it?" Agate ground out the words, and didn't even look at Payton in the eye. She was sewing her doll as an excuse not to look at him.

"It... It was an outing between friends!" Payton exclaimed.

"_It was not_!" Agate dropped her incomplete doll and glared at him with a snarl. "It was your _chance again_ with your _first crush_! You didn't bother about that part, did you? Miri is, evidently, not the best choice you can find. Look at her soul! I'm sure you read _that_ one."

"Um?"

Agate facepawed_. _"_Love is blind because it does not look at your face but your soul within_!" she recited quickly. "You're looking at her face, not her _soul_! She's a heartless thing inside, heartless, you hear me?

"...But you aren't—"

"Aren't what?"

"You're wrong!"

"Am not!"

"...Never mind. I'm going to bed." Payton turned and irately stormed off. They would make up the next day, but he wasn't very happy.

* * *

The samurott received a red ribbon.

"There are four sections!" Agate said suddenly, jumping behind him. They were on their way to "school". "Green, yellow, blue and red!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For _fun_!" Agate smiled. "Green means you're young and you're not very smart. Yellow means you're a bit smarter than green. Blue means you're maturing, red means you're old!" Payton noticed the pikachu had a blue ribbon pinned on her right ear. "That's the green building." Agate pointed to the building with the word "GREEN" on it. The word was large and was also its color, green. "There's yellow, then there's blue. And finally, red." She pointed to similar buildings with the same label as the green building, except for its color and word. "That building in the middle is the building for all colors when we're joining together, like assembly!"

"...Is Miri and Blythe in red?"

"Miri is. I think Blythe is too," Agate said, tilting her head. "I'm not sure, but you can go to your building and check." She adjusted her school bag. "See you later, Payton!" she called, then ran towards the blue building.

The samurott sighed in boredom as he walked to the red building, there was NOTHING to do. When he reached his classroom, R-3, he dumped his school bag anywhere. School was only meant for humans, not pokemon! So why was Gresham doing this..? Annoyed, Payton walked to the class notice board and checked the names. Blythe was in. Agate's sister was in. Miri wasn't.

Wait... If Miri wasn't in his class and they began dating—so humans called it—he would fall in love with another girl! Not good, not good, not good—

"Hey, Rose Quartz is in here too," Blythe's gentle voice said beside him. Payton turned his head with a questioning look on his face. "Rose Quartz, Agate's sister, a raichu?" Blythe tried.

"Oh yes..." Payton nodded. "Are you looking forward to school today?"

"Not really, since I don't really know what this 'class' is about," Blythe said, adjusting her crimson ribbon on her paw. "I think it's rather silly. Only humans should have classes and be smart, not pokemon since we know the basics of things already."

"I know..." Payton sighed. "Hey, um, do you want to hang out after school or something? I'm quite free today, and I only have to visit Agate after school for about five minutes."

"Say whaa—?!" The raichu hopped beside the samurott, tilting her head. "You're gonna visit Ag? Why?"

"Ag...?" Blythe repeated, frowning.

"Short for Agate."

"Oh." Payton frowned. "Uh... Yeah, I'm gonna visit Agate... We just needed to... talk, yes, about certain things. It's not really important, why don't you go ask her? I'm sure Agate would be more than willing to tell you."

"Ag's been in her room lately," Rose Quartz said, straightening herself. "She's using a pen and is writing on a sheet of paper, but that's all I can smell and hear. I would thank Arceus if I could smell what ink she's written down!" The raichu chuckled.

"...Well, I talk to her about—"

A bell rang loudly, causing the three of them to squeak. They hurried back to their seats when an alakazam floated in with a very lofty aura. Rose Quartz immediately despised him—Payton was not so quick to jump to conclusions and decided to be polite for the day.

The alakazam cleared his throat. "Good morning everyone," he said. "My name is Atlas, so please do call me Mr. Atlas."

Payton inwardly scowled at his behavior—Rose Quartz was definitely right for hating him immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Atlas..." And so the horrid morning dragged on.

* * *

"Hm hm hm hm~" Agate hummed the tune of the school bell as she opened her lunchbox. Payton stared curiously and tilted his head. "It's _ganmodoki_, mister Payton," the pikachu said sarcastically as she picked up one _ganmodoki_ and began to chomp on it. "Why are you staring at me? Eat your food."

"I..." It was "break time" they called it. For them to eat food and take a break. "I forgot to bring any food with me."

"...You're not taking my food," Agate said defensively.

"Never was going to, Ag." The samurott was half-hoping the pikachu would give him some of her _ganmodoki_, though.

"Did you... just call me... _Ag_?!" Agate immediately stopped chewing on her _ganmodoki_ and stared at Payton in disbelief. "What did you call me just now?!"

The formidable pokemon looked at her confusedly. "Ag..."

Agate stuffed a _ganmodoki_ in his mouth, silencing him. "I thought only Rose Quartz called me that, don't tell me—"

"I'll tell you if you give me some of your food."

"Not a chance!" Agate swiped her lunchbox and laughed at Payton's annoyed face. "I don't actually really like _ganmodoki_, I prefer _ya__ki-dofu_... But sis never makes any for me. I think sis likes _yuba_ better."

"Why all tofu?" Payton asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, don't you know? My parents run a tofu store, stupid." The samurott never knew that. "Hey, drop by! I'd _love_ to waste all your money on our tofu!" Agate giggled, kicking her feet. "I should get sis to make _yaki-dofu_..."

"...Uh... I think I like—"

"No, don't tell me!" Agate shook her head. "We were supposed to discuss stuff! Don't make me distracted!" The pikachu began blabbing out how Miri was in R-1, and how Payton should go for Blythe again, and how tofu was made (that topic lasted very short, by the way) and about work and what kind of shit teachers she had and all that.

Payton wasn't listening. He was thinking about Miri. She was so pretty, so very pretty... And she was probably more graceful than Blythe. Blythe... hey, that serperior actually was pretty graceful too. Her elegant features were so stunning... She was the most gracious and graceful thing the samurott had ever met, the grace was just so... divine...

_Wait, I don't like Blythe, I like Miri—!_ Payton thought, struggling to get his thoughts together.

But as Agate talked on, and as he continued thinking about love, he was absolutely horrified to discover that little thing. Miri wasn't perfect for him, somehow... She just wasn't! He didn't even _deserve_ her—and her soul was and cold as ice. Payton had to make sure he didn't fall into her trap.

...But he confessed...

Oh well, all he had to do was to simply deny her, wasn't that right? He could make up a lie, an excuse, anything, but he couldn't be with her. They just weren't made for each other. It was just so complicated, yet Payton understood. Miri just wasn't right for him. Her attitude did not fit his.

But whose attitude would fit the samurott's? All were simply bitchy, rude, or didn't take interest in him at all. He didn't know who'd fit him, who'd accept him as a mate. Payton wasn't all that good, he knew, but he just knew they weren't ideal for him—but there had to be one _special female_.

If only he knew who that special female was...

Thoughts of a certain serperior flooded his mind as he thought about it—and he ignored all those memories. Why should he bother? Rejections, denials, and things too painful for even the samurott to handle!

He could not live with anymore pain. He just could not. The pain of Blythe's rejection was still aching in him, but he tried not to show it in his crimson eyes. Yet some people may be able to guess—maybe Agate of Rose Quartz, sine they were both very observant. But what would they achieve? Nothing. He was just pained and there was nothing else.

Agate had already finished her _ganmodoki_ as Payton still continued to think about this. It could not be painful—it could not be many things. The female had to accept him and embrace him forever until he died! Otherwise, the pain would come back and the samurott would forever be sad. He would not live with some more pain. Pain he could not handle, not even a big pokemon like him!

The formidable pokemon was embarrassed that he could not think of a suitable female—he vaguely heard Agate talking about them, but chose to ignore it. What benefit would he gain from it? Not a lot of things...

The frightening realization came crashing down on him. He was shocked and couldn't speak—but he_ knew_ who he could pick.

And just as he realized, Agate spoke the words he would forever be scared of:

"I think you still like Blythe."

And the worst part was, the young pikachu was correct.

* * *

**Hm... Payton's thoughts are too long! *smashes half of it***

**Yeah... His thoughts thoughts were actually longer but then I was all "Damn it's _repetitive_!" So I decided to delete it. Payton's thoughts just go around and around—I'm terribly sorry for that, I didn't mean to. I wasn't in a very creative mood, you see.**

**...Have I ever asked you guys to review? ...Yes, I have...**

**Never mind! Please review! And—oops.  
**

**_Ganmodoki_—Japanese tofu~! It's mashed tofu mixed with other ingredients and is deep-fried.**

**_Yaki-dofu_—Japanese tofu again! Well, they're all Japanese tofu. I think it's something like grilled tofu... I 'unno. Go search it up.**

**_Yuba_—Japanese tofu, as usual. I don't know how to describe it... It has like, light yellow sheets made from tonyu. That's all I can give you.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I will seriously love you if you do. I don't have any reviews on this story *sniffs*)**

**Bye bye~!**


End file.
